The presence of circulatory extracellular DNA in the peripheral blood is a well established phenomenon. In this context, it has been shown that in the case of a pregnant woman extracellular fetal DNA is present in the maternal circulation and can be detected in maternal plasma or serum. Studies have shown that this circulatory fetal genetic material can be used for the very reliable determination, e.g. by PCR (polymerase chain reaction) technology, of fetal genetic loci which are completely absent from the maternal genome. Examples of such fetal genetic loci are the fetal RhD gene in pregnancies at risk for HDN (hemolytic disease of the fetus and newborn) or fetal Y chromosome-specific sequences in pregnancies at risk for an X chromosome-linked disorder e.g. hemophilia or fragile X syndrome.
The determination of other, more complex fetal genetic loci (e.g. chromosomal aberrations such as aneuploidies or chromosomal aberrations associated with Down's syndrome, or hereditary Mendelian genetic disorders and, respectively, genetic markers associated therewith, such as single gene disorders, e.g. cystic fibrosis or the hemoglobinopathies) is, however, more problematic. The reason for this difficulty is that the major proportion (generally>90%) of the extracellular DNA in the maternal circulation is derived from the mother. This vast bulk of maternal circulatory extracellular DNA renders it difficult, if not impossible, to determine fetal genetic alternations such as those involved in chromosomal aberrations (e.g. aneuploidies) or hereditary Mendelian genetic disorders (e.g. cystic fibrosis or the hemoglobinopathies) from the small amount of circulatory extracellular fetal DNA.